


Così come sei

by athenachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Tobio-chan~» Kageyama saltò quasi sul posto, voltando brevemente la testa nel vedere l'altro a petto nudo mentre sbadigliava sonoramente. «Caffè.» Borbottò, mentre si sfregava gli occhi con la mano a pugno, lacrimando leggermente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Così come sei

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata da [questa](https://twitter.com/little_misere/status/603363621897433088) immagine.

C'erano cose che non sarebbero mai cambiate, nonostante tutti gli anni passati assieme. Una di queste era il momento del risveglio; sistematicamente, tutte le mattine, quando apriva gli occhi Tobio si ritrovava la testa di Tooru spiaccicata sul braccio. Braccio che, logicamente, sentiva addormentato e formicolante per un tempo infinito a causa di quell'idiota.  
Oikawa aveva tante brutte abitudini oltre quella, molto più accettabile delle altre in verità: sbadigliava a bocca aperta facendo – sembrava farlo a posta – un rumore fastidiosissimo, lasciava i vestiti dappertutto per casa quando tornava dall'allenamento pomeridiano e si spogliava, lasciando a lui l'onere di mettere tutto in lavatrice e poi nell'asciugatrice, come se gli fosse dovuto. Kageyama aveva sempre sospettato avesse un sacco di difetti, ma aveva capito _quanto_ potessero irritare solo dopo essere andati a vivere insieme.  
Non che avesse mai avuto la pretesa di cambiarlo, ma spesso lo rimproverava con la sua ostinata faccia tosta, sebbene Oikawa fosse, senz'altro, più ostinato di lui seppure con una faccia meno spaventosa e più sorridente. _Il sorriso del diavolo_ avrebbero potuto chiamarlo, visto che quando gli rimproverava qualcosa, poi riusciva a vendicarsi con qualche stratagemma infantile.  
Tobio non se la prendeva mai troppo, anche se doveva dire di aver passato pessimi momenti le prime settimane; ma era cresciuto, era diventato adulto piano piano ed era maturato, accettando lentamente ciò che amare Oikawa Tooru implicava. Amava anche quei suoi lati a dire il vero, lo facevano sentire importante, perché probabilmente al di fuori della famiglia, nessuno sapeva quanto fosse disordinato o appiccicoso – no, quello forse i compagni di squadra lo sapevano in effetti – o quanto, in fondo, gli piacesse essere rimproverato solo per il gusto di vendicarsi dopo, seppure senza cattiveria, ma solo e semplicemente per infantilismo, o quanto fosse piagnucolone nei momenti più sbagliati per esserlo.  
  
«Tobio-chan~» Kageyama saltò quasi sul posto, voltando brevemente la testa nel vedere l'altro a petto nudo mentre sbadigliava sonoramente. «Caffè.» Borbottò, mentre si sfregava gli occhi con la mano a pugno, lacrimando leggermente.  
Tobio non disse niente, limitandosi a uno sguardo piuttosto significativo mentre il compagno si andava a sedere al tavolo della cucina che distava solo un paio di metri dai fornelli, dove lui stava facendo salire il caffè e il latte per sé.  
«Tobiooooo.»  
Inevitabilmente, il lato fastidioso di Oikawa si manifestò neanche due istanti più tardi un un lamento prolungato, che non fece altro se non renderlo ancora più irritato, mentre versava in una tazza il caffè e l'altro arrivava alle sue spalle. «Che buon odore~»  
«È caffè.» gli rese noto, mentre l'altro si era stanziato praticamente addosso a lui, con le braccia intorno al suo busto e il mento sulla spalla. «Sei tu che hai un buon odore.» lo sussurrò piano, in quel modo che aveva di fare quando voleva imbarazzarlo e sedurlo al tempo stesso.  
Kageyama tremò appena, arrossendo un po' sulle gote e borbottando qualcosa, cercando di districarsi dalla presa dell'altro senza rovesciare il caffè che aveva tra le mani. «Lasciami, Tooru-»  
«Non voglio.» fu la risposta prevedibile alla sua richiesta, mentre Tobio si sentiva in trappola, come sempre; il fiato leggero dell'altro ragazzo gli finiva sul collo e lui non poteva fare a meno di rabbrividire internamente e esternamente, cercando tuttavia di darsi un minimo di contegno. «Faremo tardi a lezione.»  
«Non mi importa, sei troppo carino alla mattina.»  
Tobio si arrese, mentre Tooru gli sfiorava il collo con le labbra, baciandolo piano sulla pelle e facendolo tremare visibilmente; sapeva che si era arreso, lo capiva quando rilassava il corpo e cercava di non guardarlo, deviando i propri occhi dalla parte opposta a quella in cui si trovava lui.  
Gonfiò le guance. «Guardami!»  
«Eh?!» Kageyama si volse nella sua direzione, incrociando i suoi occhi marroni, trovandoli indispettiti, come tutta l'espressione di Oikawa in verità. «Non mi guardi, mi sento usato!»  
«L'unico usato qua sono io. Ti viene sempre vo-»  
Prima che potesse dire altro, scaldandosi ulteriormente e usando un tono più alto, Tooru lo baciò sulla bocca per farlo stare zitto; gli piaceva quando si arrabbiava, quando si accendeva solo per dargli addosso. Tobio era così carino e tenero, mentre si imbarazzava coprendo la vergogna con la voce grossa e paroloni che avrebbero deviato di certo l'attenzione... Come poteva resistere? E poi aveva quell'adorabile caschetto scomposto, quella frangia tutta rivoltata e la sua maglia delle superiori addosso che gli stava _così grande_.  
«Shhh... Non dire cose così brutte, se non ti piacesse non lo farei mai.» Tobio tacque, avvampando ulteriormente, mentre Oikawa lo corteggiava ancora un po', con piccoli baci sulla bocca e sul collo, sul mento; le mani ferme contro il suo busto e quelle del compagno che, tremanti, posavano la tazza sul lavello per evitare di rovesciarlo, sentendo il calore irradiarsi per tutto il suo corpo: non sarebbe stato in grado di reggerlo per altro tempo.  
«Senpai...» pigolò, facendo sorridere enormemente Tooru; gli piaceva quando lo chiamava ancora così, quando assumeva quel tono così bisognoso, così tenero, diverso da quando cercava di fare il duro solo per nascondere la sua sensibilità e la sua tenerezza. «Mh?»  
Tobio lo guardò intensamente con i suoi occhi blu, prima di rivoltarsi nell'abbraccio e avvolgergli le braccia al collo, ricercando la sua bocca per dargli un bacio, stavolta più lungo, più dilatato, più umido, più intenso. «Saltiamo la prima ora, ok?»  
Il silenzio di Kageyama, accompagnato da un altro bacio fu una risposta sufficiente per tornare nel letto e ricominciare nel giusto modo la mattina.  
  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Se volete potete anche seguirmi su fb nei miei vaneggiamenti vari [qui](https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind/).


End file.
